Voice instructions in the field of navigation are widespread. In typical cases, like when driving a car, voice navigational cues work very well, but still they require the user to listen to complete sentences and translate the meaning in terms of language and signage. This can be quite inefficient for example in cases like a pedestrian walking short distances in an indoor space, where the duration of spoken instructions might already be too lengthy in comparison to the distance to be walked before the next maneuver point.